There are a number of semiconductor die packages. In one example of a semiconductor die package, a semiconductor die is mounted to a lead frame with leads. Wires couple the semiconductor die to the leads. The wires, the semiconductor die and then the most of the lead frame (except for the leads that extend outward) are then encapsulated in a molding material. The molding material is then shaped. The formed semiconductor die package includes a molded body that has leads extending laterally away from the molded body. The semiconductor die package can be mounted onto a circuit board.
While such semiconductor packages are useful, improvements could be made. For example, it would be desirable if the thickness of a semiconductor die package could be reduced. As consumer electronics (e.g., cell phones, laptop computers, etc.) continue to decrease in size, there is an ever increasing demand for thinner electronic devices and thinner electronic components. In addition, it would be desirable to improve the heat dissipation properties of a semiconductor die package. For example, power semiconductor devices such as vertical MOSFETs (metal oxide field effect transistors) can generate a significant amount of heat. For high output power applications (e.g., more than 60 Watts), special packaging is required to remove heat from the power transistor to prevent overheating. Overheating can also degrade the operational characteristics of a power transistor.
Embodiments of the invention address these and other problems individually and collectively.